


Attack and Parry

by et_tu_lj



Category: Lunar (Video Games)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Regret, Rivalry, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_tu_lj/pseuds/et_tu_lj
Summary: They were so perfectly matched that he'd thought their contest would never end.





	Attack and Parry

They were so equally matched, so perfectly in balance, that Ghaleon had imagined their quest to become Dragonmaster would never end; if he always hesitated at the crucial moment, unable to unleash the devastating magic it would take to strike down his best friend, then so to would Dyne never best him, never complete the final task and bring their journey to an end.

The ceaseless dance of attack and parry, cast and shield, advance and withdraw was over, and he would be forever alone. If Ghaleon had chosen differently, reached out just one of so many cold nights, and confessed what he felt, then perhaps… But it was too late; Dyne had chosen.


End file.
